


Coffee Morning

by OccasionalStorytelling



Series: Laurens and Madison: Best Bros Forever [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Book Club AU, Fluff, M/M, Sharing an apartment, Some kissing, laurens and madison are bros au, pansexual hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book club au where the America Revolution is actually the development of a book club--but it's not about that! This is kind of the development of Laurens' and Madison's friendship, as I imagine it. They text, they wake up with their respective boyfriends, they meet for coffee while their respective boyfriends battle it out. No way they don't end up friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Texting at Night; Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> italics are Laurens' texts, bold is Madison's text. Normal text is normal story

_Meet me for coffee?_

 

**New phone sorry**

 

_No it’s not, Madison. It’s John Laurens_

 

**Oh. Right**

 

_I gave you my number yesterday_

 

**I didn’t have time to enter it yet**

 

_Yes you did, Alex said you were sitting around not even reading_

 

**Yes, actually I WAS reading so**

 

_And you love reading_

 

**Yes. I do. That’s what I was doing**

 

_Why didn’t you enter my contact information_

 

**Look, just drop it**

 

_I’m not going to drop it! Are we really not close enough for you to have my contact info?_

 

**Please drop it**

 

_I can’t believe that after all this time, you wouldn’t enter my contact info_

 

**Dude**

**I don’t know you**

**I thought you died a couple years ago**

**We only just met last week**

 

_Oh, you mean at the protest?_

_For the Black Battalion_

 

**Yeah**

 

_Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated_

 

**Clearly**

**I’m going to bed**

 

_Meet me for coffee tomorrow?_

 

**Why**

 

_Alex has been bugging me about Jefferson all night_

_He’s on his computer now_

_He was pacing around and muttering earlier_

_And he’s got book club with Jefferson tomorrow_

 

**Oh**

**Yeah**

**Ok**

 

_And since there’s a coffee shop in the bookstore I thought we could_

_Wait, you will?_

 

**You asked. Did you not expect a response?**

 

_I barely know you_

 

**You just tried to tell me that we’re close friends**

 

_Minor details_

_See you at book club tomorrow_

 

**I guess so**

 

Hamilton was up early the next morning for the book club. “C’mon, Laurens! We gotta go!”

 

“Alex, it’s five in the morning…”

 

“Yes! So it is!” Maniacal laughter followed this declaration, but with his head still under a pillow, Laurens couldn’t see his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Alex.”

 

“Laurens! Laurens my love, my dearest, most darling—“

 

“Book club isn't until 10.”

 

“Only five hours away! I know! Exciting, right?”

 

Laurens remained firmly couched under the blankets. Muffled sounds of Hamilton entering the kitchen eventually broke into his awareness. He sat up, eyes squinted shut from sleep. “Alex, you had better not be trying to cook again.” A loud crash resounded from the small kitchen. Laurens sighed. It sounded like the good pan. “That better not be the good pan!”

 

“Laurens, we both know that I am the best pan in this apartment!”

 

Laurens giggled blearily and shuffled out of the bed, hugging himself to get used to the freezing cold that was definitely not his blankets. He pulled up his sweatpants and lumbered into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Hamilton was indeed holding the good pan and trying to clean it up. His computer was open on the table, brightness on maximum.

 

“What are you trying to make?”

 

“I AM making eggs.” Hamilton announced haughtily. “And they’re going to be perfect eggs. The best eggs ever known to mankind.”

 

“What you’re making is me, annoyed,” Laurens smiled. He grabbed the pan and set it on the counter. “I’m going to make french toast.”

 

“Eggs make me uncomfortable anyway,” Hamilton said. Laurens paused.

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know, they just do.” Hamilton hugged Laurens from behind as he got out the challah and syrup. “Don’t they feel weird in your mouth?”

 

“Then why were you making them?”

 

“For you! So you would be fine with getting up at five in the morning.”

 

Laurens sighed. “Firstly—“

 

“That’s not a word.”

 

Laurens smushed Hamilton’s protests with a kiss. Hamilton stepped back, a little startled, and Laurens continued. “Firstly, firstly is totally a word. Secondly—“

 

“Pretty sure it’s still not a word,” Hamilton nudged.

 

“SECONDLY, you know you don’t know how to make foods. I cook, clean, do everything we need, you yell at Jefferson sometimes.” He patted his boyfriend on the head, and laughed. “We all have our roles. And thirdly, why did we need to get up five hours early?”

 

“Well, I’ll tell you!” Hamilton smiled, and launched into a lengthy explanation (summed up here as “I need moral support as I practice my speech and vocal warmups”) while Laurens tied back his hair and began cooking French toast. He got out his phone and texted Madison.

 

_He’s already getting warmed up._

 

**it’s five in the morning**

 

In the Monticello apartment (named by Jefferson after a bet involving Madison’s doubts that Jefferson could build a working swivel chair from scrap), Madison blinked sleepily in annoyance at his vibrating phone. Jefferson snored obliviously beside him in their bed. Madison groaned when he realized he had to pee. He was going to have to get up, out of bed, and move his limbs. He gave himself two minutes to work himself up to it and put his phone on silent.

 

Two minutes were up. He swung himself out of the covers (god it was so cold in the apartment), shambled off into the bathroom (and his slippers were gone so his feet were freezing), and fumbled for the window curtain (because the light was burnt out and neither resident of the apartment would replace it but there was a street lamp outside). Suddenly, “I-I-I-I-I-I’M HOOKED ON A FEELING” was blasting through the rooms.

 

“Eep!” Madison squealed.

 

“AAAAAARGHH!” Jefferson groaned, swinging his arm around blindly in search of Madison’s phone. Deftly avoiding the arms, Madison silenced his phone for real this time and turned back to his boyfriend.

 

“Sorry, Tom.”

 

“What TIME is it?”

 

“About five in the morning.”

 

“Oh lover,” Jefferson sighed, dramatically collapsing onto his pile of pillows. “If I wasn’t crazy about you, I’d be really annoyed right now.”

 

“I know,” smiled Madison as he slid into Jefferson’s arms. “I must be the only person in the world who can awaken Thomas Jefferson early and not get chewed out for an hour.”

 

“That’s an hour I’d much rather spend sleeping,” said Jefferson. He leaned in for a kiss and the two came together.

 

“Let me back under the covers, though.”

 

“Oh, right!” Jefferson laughed, then pulled up the edge to make room.

 

“Maybe I should get up. I could make breakfast.”

 

“Noooooo!” Jefferson whined, pulling his boyfriend close and tucking him into bed. “We have five more hours until I have to destroy Hamilton at book club today, and we are NOT spending them productively.”

 

“What are you reading now for that club?”

 

“Moby Dick.”

 

“What’s the fight topic this time?”

 

“Ishmael and Queequeg and homoerotic subtext.”

 

“I don’t even want to know what side you’re on,” chuckled Madison as he snuggled closer. “But I really should make breakfast.”

 

“I’ll reheat the macaroni and cheese from last night ten minutes before we go. We’re fine.” Jefferson kissed Madison on the forehead and huddled closer. “We’re going back to sleep until the sun is up.”

 

“—And to conclude, I don’t understand how anyone could stand to miss a sunrise! It’s absolutely vital that I’m up before the sun every morning,” Hamilton finished.

 

Laurens sipped at his tea and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laurens does not, of course, die in the south as he actually does, but I don't need to explain it because it's my story and I guess it just kinda happened somehow and he doesn't like to talk about it


	2. Before Book Club

**I can’t believe my idiot**

 

_I know, right? Jeff is cray-cray today_

 

**ok**

**only I am allowed to insult him**

 

_Sorry bro_

_it was meant to be a joke_

 

Madison slapped himself in the forehead. Ugh. He was pretty sure he was screwing this up. He wasn’t at his best over texts.

 

**where are you?**

 

_inside. where are you?_

 

**just got here. about to come in,** Madison was about to reply.Suddenly, Jefferson grabbed Madison’s hand. Madison reacted perfectly naturally.

 

“AAAAAH!” he shrieked, dropping his phone.

 

“It’s him! He’s here!” Jefferson whispered, eyes locked somewhere past the windows.

 

“Yes. It’s book club. You’re both here every week,” Madison grumbled, bending over for his phone.

 

“Oh, but Madison!” swooned Jefferson, scooping Madison into a dramatic dip while keeping his eyes intent on the bookstore. “This week, I’ve got him!”

 

“You said that last week.”

 

“And who won last week?” Jefferson smirked, adjusting his collar.

 

“It’s book club. Nobody won anything.”

 

“But IF there was a prize, I would have won, you agree!” Jefferson released Madison in favor of swooping his elbow dramatically over his face. He peered down to make sure Madison was watching. (He wasn’t, he was picking up his phone.) Jefferson waited until he knew Madison had seen the pose before shifting again. “GWash likes Hamilton more than me, it’s totally unfair,” Jefferson pouted.

 

“Maybe you should try not to initiate fights in his book club then,” Madison suggested. The look on his face was so innocent that Jefferson could almost believe it was real.

 

“Let’s go in,” Jefferson tried to scowl, but when Madison linked arms with him, a smile wormed onto his face. Madison sent the text.

 

_I don’t see you_

 

**I see your boyfriend though**

 

_Oh god_

_I guess I’ll listen for the screaming to start if you brought yours_

 

“Hi, Madison!” gushed Hamilton, rushing forward to shake his hand.

 

“Hamilton, good to—“ Madison began.

 

“ACTUALLY, no it’s not,” Jefferson iced. 

 

“How’ve you been?” asked Madison. He hadn’t seen Hamilton since their group essay project. He smiled a little bit to remember that Hamilton had done most of the work.

 

“I’ve been absolutely lovely, and Laurens—“

 

“We don’t care,” breathed Jefferson, trying to sound suave. He leaned over Hamilton, emphasizing his height. God, thought Madison, he thinks he’s so intimidating. “I’ll see you on the battlefield,” Jefferson finished with a flounce before stalking away.

 

“I actually do care—“ Madison started.

 

“Come ON, dear,” Jefferson pulled at Madison’s elbow. And then, in a conspiratorial whisper, “I thought that went really well, didn’t you? He seems scared!”

 

“Yup,” Madison rolled his eyes. “You showed him.” He glanced back at Hamilton’s figure once more before the shelves swallowed him up.

 

“James Madison won’t talk to me,” Hamilton whined. Laurens had just returned from purchasing a new sketchbook, with pink flowers on the cover.

 

“James Madison had better hurry up in finding me or I’m going to fall asleep,” Laurens said. He blinked wearily. “Maybe I should take a nap.”

 

“Go get some coffee, then.”

 

“I’m gonna go with Madison.”

 

“Hey, he just texted me!” Hamilton gleefully bounced.

 

**sorry, jeff thinks he’s so cool**

**see you later**

 

“Nevermind,” Hamilton smiled, a grin back on his lovable puppy-dog face. “He IS talking to me.”

 

_Oh, so you have Hamilton’s number but not mine?_ Laurens texted.

 

**we had to write some essays together**

**and i clearly have your number**

 

_where are you?_

 

**in the back now**

 

_well now I’m with Alex_

 

**don’t think i can drag tom back in good conscience**

 

_meet me in the coffee line when the meeting starts then_

 

“Who’re you texting?” Hamilton asked, scrunching up his nose and smiling up at Laurens. _He’s so short!_ thought Laurens. _Really, he’s very adorable._

 

“Madison, you goofball,” Laurens poked Hamilton’s nose and laughed.

 

“You never text me,” Hamilton pretended to whine.

 

“That’s because I’m always with you,” Laurens pointed out. He gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss, and Hamilton started blushing like nobody’s business.

 

“Do you see them?” Jefferson whispered from his hunched position behind Madison.

 

“Yes,” Madison sighed. “They just kissed.”

 

“We should kiss too!”

 

“Okay, not now that you’ve ruined the moment we were having,” Madison groaned. “Forget about Hamilton for a moment, let’s go back to that book.”

 

“My friend Ben recommended this one,” Thomas noted, and pulled it off the shelf.

 

Madison laughed as he read the title. “The Autobiography of Benjamin Franklin?”

 

“Yeah! I met him in France.”

 

“I know you met him in France, but I don’t need to read a book about him!” chuckled Madison as he tried to return the book.

 

Wait, does he say anything about me?”

 

“Hmm,” Madison scanned the chapters. “No, it seems it’s mostly him praising himself.”

 

“Ha ha, good old Ben!” Thomas laughed, replacing the book. He fumbled it a little bit, like he was nervous. “Hey, Mads?”

 

“Thomas,” Madison said, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. What was going on?

 

“I wanted to ask you—“ Jefferson started.

 

“Book club in five minutes!” George Washington’s voice rang out over the shelves.

 

“We should go,” Madison tried to walk, but Jefferson pulled him back.

 

“Umm, this is more important though,” Jefferson mumbled, pulling on his hair and blushing.

 

“More important than you fighting with Hamilton?” Madison laughed, but it was half hearted. He was getting a little confused.

 

“Umm, Mads… I though maybe after this we could… we could go out to lunch together?”

 

“Yes…?” Madison hazarded.

 

“Like…as a date,” Jefferson finished lamely. He was staring at the ground.

 

Madison relaxed. “That’s it?”

 

Jefferson nodded, still looking down.

 

“We live together, Tom. We had sex two days ago. We’ve been dating for years, why—?” Madison asked.

 

“I was, um,” Jefferson hesitated. “Worried that with me always trying to fight Hamilton, maybe you thought I wasn’t spending enough time with you or maybe you thought I didn’t care so much anymore and—“ 

 

Madison silenced Jefferson with a deep kiss that seemed to last forever.

 

“—And I thought a date might rekindle some romantic feelings,” Jefferson breathed quietly as they came apart.

 

“Tom,” Madison smiled against his neck. “You don’t ever have to worry about my feelings for you.” He could feel Jefferson relax peacefully into the hug for a moment, before springing up into a leap.

 

“Book club!” Jefferson yelled. 

 

Madison laughed and followed him to the circle of chairs.

 

Five minutes later, he was sitting with Laurens at a small bar overlooking the book club. Madison held a small cheese pastry and some water; Laurens was greedily working on a drink that seemed to be solid chocolate and carmel. Drifting sounds of “maybe we should take a short walk, Jefferson. Hamilton. Take a short walk, please,” emanated from George Washington’s fluffy green chair. He was facing away from the coffee shop. He had started the book club a couple years ago, working with the current members to stop some rich kid named George the Third from buying out their bookstore to make a WalMart. George didn’t really want to run the club, but everyone agreed that he should be in charge. Hamilton practically worshipped GWash, Laurens knew.

 

“They haven’t even started yet, why do they already need to calm down?” Madison asked.

 

Laurens laughed. “I think we both know the answer to that question,” he smirked into his drink.

 

“So,” said Madison. ‘What do you want to talk about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh, American revolution is actually about their bookstore! book club au, who knew?


End file.
